


A Little Arrangement

by Cardboardghost



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Porn Without Plot, i wrote this bc this ship has too little fanfiction that iSNT sexual assault, this is NOT rape, this is just porn, wilson deserves to enjoy himself too >:((, wilson’s super hungry and Maxwell’s super horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardboardghost/pseuds/Cardboardghost
Summary: Wilson’s starving, and he begs Maxwell for help. It comes with a price, and a reward. They’re sort of the same thing, in this situation.





	A Little Arrangement

Wilson told himself it’d never come to this.

No matter how hungry, how starved, how desperate. It would never come to this. He’d never ask for his help. Wilson glared at his burning fire, waiting for the freezing night to pass. He heard the musical box song of the shadow hands. Angrily his foot slammed down on the thing so hard, it didn’t come back for a second go.

 

Fingers pulled at his hair, and he groaned in time with the rumble of his stomach. He was so hungry. The small handfuls of seeds were not nearly enough to sustain him, not even when he roasted them or shoved them down his throat with berries. It just wasn’t enough. It never was though, was it?

 

This cruel world, and it’s crueler master, delighted in watching him suffer. Giggled when he clawed his way along the ground to drink water after the hounds ripped him to shreds. So why? Why was he staring up now, at the dull sun, and silently begging? Before he could stop himself, it slipped out.

 

“Maxwell. Please.”

 

For a moment, nothing happened. Wilson let his head drop in utter defeat. This was it. There was nothing he could do anymore. He was barely strong enough to move and his body protested every slow step. He was going to die, alone and sta-

 

“Hello, pal.”

 

Wilson jolted straight up, then hissed as his body screamed its protest. The last hound attack had been very, very nasty. “Maxwell!” He turned, eyes wide. The man in question chuckled. “Yes, that’s me. Your master, your savior, either will do.” Wilson’s eyes narrowed at the man’s grandeur, and he remembered why he never, ever called for help.

 

Somehow, this was endlessly amusing to Maxwell, who simply chuckled. “So pal, what do ya need? You never ask for help unless it’s an...” he licked his lips, “emergency.” The world rolled around on his tongue and Wilson shivered. “I...” “well? Spit it out doll!” “H-hungry.” Wilson managed to choke, throat suddenly dry. What had he been thinking??

 

Maxwell looked unimpressed. “That’s it? You’re hungry? Anyone can be hungry here! You’re not serious, are you?” A dark glare found it’s way to Wilson’s face and he struggled to his feet, glaring at the smug man with defiance.

 

“I am very serious. There’s been no food around here for days! Nothing but seeds or berries, and even those are gone. I’ve been starving to death for days!” He snapped. Maybe it was the hunger talking, but Wilson was pissed. Which, he suddenly realized, never went over with Maxwell. The dark man seemed to get darker, smile curling in a way that Wilson did not like. It was dangerous.

 

“Goodness pal, such fire in you today. What happened?” He was smiling, but it was far from pleasant. Even as his towering presence pressed Wilson back, he didn’t shut his stupid, stupid mouth. “You know what happened! Don’t play dumb! You made this world. The only reason I called you was because there was no other option! Believe me, if there was, I would have f-fucking taken it!”

 

Wilson felt his back bump a wall, and he swallowed. Maxwell casually (terrifyingly) leaned with one arm above Wilson’s head, and the other hand tilting his chin up. Defiance still sparked in those dark eyes, and Maxwell chuckled. “You amuse me. But why should I help you? All you’ve done since I’ve gotten here was insult me.”

 

Suddenly, his heart dropped like a stone. Fuck. He’d let his anger get the best of him, and in turn had destroyed any chance he had of getting help. Maxwell seemed to notice his crushed expression, and clicked his tongue in- what was that? Pity? “Mmm. A shame too. I was actually going to help you this time...” murmured the king, almost tender in the way he pet Wilson’s cheek.

 

Desperation won over dignity, and Wilson leaned into the touch, grabbing Maxwell’s wrist. “P-please. I’m sorry. I’m just s-so hungry I-I can’t think please Maxwell p-please-“ “shh shh that’s enough.” Soothed the being, but he was grinning like a chesire cat. Oh how he loved seeing Wilson so desperate for help. “I’ll get you more filling food. But it will come with a price.”

 

And just like that, all the rage came back, bubbling in an ugly bile that say in his throat. Of course. There was a price, there was always a fucking price. Wilson snarled and shoved Maxwell back. “Fuck you! And fuck your prices! I’d rather starve that relieve what happened in our last deal!” He could still remember the spiders, picking at his skin. Ripping out his organs while his ghost helplessly watched.

 

Maxwell’s smiled faded entirely. That was never a good side. He slammed Wilson roughly against the wall, glaring him down. “Do you think this is a game, Wilson? A fun little banter you can carry on? Might I remind you that I am your GOD. I own you, and I own the world you live in. It’s only thanks to my good graces that you’re still alive today, you insignificant little worm!”

 

As he beat Wilson down, the man couldn’t help but notice how close they were. Like, bodies pushed together close. Maxwell seemed to noticed it too, for he paused and glanced at Wilson, a sly smile forming on his face. “I think I already know what prize I want.” He pushed closer, and Wilson was forced on his toes thanks to the wall. “Mm..” his head was turned side to side, like a man examining an item he wanted to purchase.

 

“Pretty. Yes. Quite pretty.” Wilson shuddered. “I’m not-“ “not pretty? Oh pal, I assure you that you are. Goodness, how long have you gone without human touch~?” Purred Maxwell, bringing his lips to Wilson’s ear. Wilson would never admit to anyone that it made him squirm. 

 

It had been a while since anyone touched him in any manner, honestly. And Wilson would admit that even he was getting a little touch starved. So it wasn’t his fault that he leaned in a little, when Maxwell started to run his fingers through his hair. A sharp tug made his eyes go wide and he gasped. “Mm there you are. Getting lost in your head again~ I asked you a question.”

 

Wilson tried not to whine, but his answer came out shaky, at best. “L-long time. It’s been a long time.” And who’s fault is that? He wanted to ask, but Maxwell shut him up with a knee between his legs. “Mm it has, hasn’t it~? Adorable.” Maxwell rubbed his leg slightly, pressing it right against Wilson. The gasp that escaped him made his cheeks redden.

 

“So, pal. Do we have a deal?” Asked Maxwell. His lips were pressed against Wilson’s ear, and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make him shiver just a bit. “D-deal?” “Wonderful~! I’m glad you agree.” “W-what? Wait-“ but it was too late. Maxwell sunk his teeth into Wilson’s neck and the scientist let out a quiet whimper, not even wanting to pull away. If this was the price to pay for food, then he’d take it.

 

Hungrily Maxwell began to suck on Wilson’s neck, pressed so close that the stone walls were pressing into his back. Wilson tried to tell himself this was just because he needed food, but that wasn’t entirely true. For as much as he despised the man, he really wanted human touch. The leg between his pushed up and the scientist let out a low whine.

 

Something cool and slick slid up his side, pushing under his shirt teasingly. When he dared open his eyes, Wilson saw what was rubbing over his chest. Two shadow hands. He started to panic, but Maxwell’s hands kept him firmly in place. “Ah ah, no moving. They won’t hurt you.” He shut Wilson up with a bruising kiss, teeth biting the small man’s lips.

 

Those little hands had wormed their way up Wilson’s chest, rubbing over a nipple. The slick feeling made him gasp, prompting a rumbling chuckle from Maxwell. The shadows pushed him roughly to the ground, and he groaned as his back thudded against the wood. “So small. So pretty.” Maxwell murmured, leaning in to pull off Wilson’s shirt. “M’ not-“ he slurred, but Maxwell cut him off again. “Hush. No more words out of you, just be a good boy for me.”

Maxwell roughly tugged on Wilson’s pants, smirking. “I want them off.” He growled. Wilson let out an involuntary whine, and obeyed. All his clothes were scattered around, except for simple black briefs. But Maxwell’s fingers got rid of those almost immediately. A chill ran over his body. Why was he the only one naked? As soon as the scientist reached up, two shadows slammed his wrists down and pinned them above his head. “No touching, pal. Just relax~”

 

Maxwell was taking it slow. A kiss here, a nip there, a teasing palm against his cock. Wilson was squirming and whimpering already, leaning into every touch desperately. His body was being played like a fiddle and there was nothing he could do. A shadow hand slipped under him, suddenly pushing into him. “Ah~!” He gasped. The feeling was slick, and sort of weird. But not incredibly painful. It worked in and out of him, and the scientist fought the urge to moan in delight when those tricky fingers pushed just the right spot. Maxwell clicked his tongue, clearly disappointed. Two gloved fingers were roughly shoved in his mouth, and Wilson looked uncertainly up at Maxwell. “Suck.” Ordered the man, smiling wickedly. Wilson obeyed, and opened his mouth a little wider to run his tongue over the long, long digits. He almost choked when Maxwell brushed them playfully against the back of his throat.

 

Slowly he pulled them out, seemingly satisfied with how slick they were. The shadow pulled away and Wilson whimpered in displeasure. “Hush. You’ll be getting what you want soon.” Two fingers replaced the hand, and Wilson moaned, nice and high. “W-what- oh-!” Maxwell worked them inside, and his other hand went to palm wilson. He almost sobbed in relief that his neglected cock was getting some attention. 

 

Maxwell stared down at Wilson, smiling. Such a small man. He moaned and whimpered for every little touch. Didn’t even try to pretend he didn’t love it. “Nn M-maxwell...” a wider smile curled on his lips. Those sounds were just too lovely. “Yes, doll~?” “M’ r-ready- y-you can put it in.” He was hazy, cock jumping underneath Maxwell’s hand. Perfect.

 

“Of course, Wilson.” He slipped his fingers out, rubbing them over wilson’s tip before he reached down to unbutton his pants. God, he couldn’t wait to pound him into oblivion.

 

Wilson felt his eyes widen through the haze, staring at what Maxwell pulled out of his pants. It was definitely fit for a monster, that was for sure. Wilson swallowed hard. “W-will it fit-?” There was absolutely no way. Maxwell chuckled. “You’ll be fine. You think too much.” A shadow wrapped around his mouth, settling over his lips. It was cold, present but not quite touchable. Not that he could have tried, with his hands above his head like that.

 

Easily Maxwell lifted his legs up, settling them on his hips. His cock nudged against his entrance, and Wilson couldn’t help but bite his lip under the makeshift gag. Maxwell grabbed Wilson’s hips and yanked him forward and if it wasn’t for the gag he would have screamed. Maxwell buried himself inside the man, keeping his trembling legs firmly in place. Shit- Wilson was tearing up a little. It was alot to take into his body at once.

 

“Mmph~! Mm- nnphh-!” He tried to say. Maxwell let out a breathless chuckle. “Even gagged you try to talk. Just relax.” His hand rubbed against Wilson’s hips, soothing him. Despite his better judgement, the scientist relaxed. A shallow thrust made him whine, and suddenly Maxwell was fucking him, hand pinning his chest down and hips up.

 

The dark king chuckled, leaning down to start marking up Wilson’s neck and chest. His pale skin was perfect for it. God- Wilson looked like he was caught between heaven and hell. His eyes were rolled back into his head and his toes were curled in the most delightful way. Maxwell just couldn’t get enough.

 

Suddenly, Maxwell pulled out. Wilson made a noise of protest, but was silenced with a look. The shadows suddenly flipped him over so his chest was pressed against the ground, ass up on display. Wilson’s face reddened. This was such an obscene position! What was Maxwell thinking? A sudden rush made his brain screech to a halt. Maxwell pushed back in, and Wilson whined. He was getting fucked into the ground and he liked it. He liked it a lot. Was he that depraved?

 

“Mmph~! Nn~!” His sounds were muffled, but the intention was clear. At least, wilson hoped so. Maxwell was speeding up, and he knew what that meant. Slender fingers curled around Wilson’s cock again and he pushed back against them. How did this feel so good? For all logical purposes, this should hurt like hell. And here he was, moaning like a bitch in heat.

 

“So cute, aren’t you~? Getting screwed into the ground and I can stillhear the little gears turn in your brain.” He heard Maxwell chuckle, somehow still perfectly composed while Wilson was a complete wreck. It annoyed him. “You’re close~” shit. He was right. Wilson heard his own voice pitch up high, hips working to chase that hot, burning feeling that burned in his stomach and made him want to claw at the wood beneath him. “Go ahead, pal.”

 

That was all the prompting Wilson need, hips stuttering their rhythm as he came. It covered his stomach and chest, as well as the floor. Not Maxwell though. Of course. He still looked perfect as he yanked Wilson’s body against his and held firm. Barely even shivered when he pulled out and examined the absolute mess he’d made of his favorite scientist. Of. Course.

 

The shadows slipped away, and Wilson slumped against the ground, panting. “Mm. You seemed to have enjoyed yourself, pal.” “Felt good...” Was the reply, his brain too fried to think properly. Maxwell gently turned him over, letting him lay more comfortably next to his fire. “Precious. Yes, I’d hope it did. Now get some rest hm? It’s already dark.” “But... promised.. food.” “Ah yes. Of course. Go to sleep, check your chest in the morning.”

 

Maxwell was already walking away when there was a small tug at his pants leg. He sighed. “What else?” “Are you leaving?” Wilson sounded almost heartbroken, and Maxwell had to carefully compose himself to avoid betraying just how that affected him. “I have to, pal. Part of the job description. Don’t worry, I’ll come back.” He assured Wilson. The scientist seemed satisfied, and dropped his hand, then passed out.

 

Maxwell walked into the shadows, chuckling as he shook his head.

 

“What am I going to do with you, Wilson Higgsbury?”

**Author's Note:**

> There was 2 much rape for this ship so have some sex where Wilson ISNT miserable aha


End file.
